Et que l'enfer devienne paradis
by Claireeclair
Summary: OS concours Bloody Valentine. 14 février. Bella a décidé de mettre à exécution son plan : ce soir, Edward Cullen mourra. La fin tragique de deux âmes torturées dont les destins n’auraient pas dû se croiser.


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Et que l'enfer devienne paradis…_  
**Avocat de la défense**: _Claireeclair_  
**Suspects**: _Bella/Edward (j'ai fait preuve d'une originalité hors du commun pour ce couple lol. Sans rire, mes persos pourraient s'appeler Gertrude et Alphonse que ce serait exactement pareil… ce qui nous amène au point suivant :)  
_**Responsabilité**_ : les PRÉNOMS des personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et le reste à ma petite personne.  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Merci aux créatrices du concours. Je n'aurais jamais écrit cet OS sans ça, et vu que j'aime écrire, j'aurais ressenti un grand manque dans ma vie.

Pour les novices en matière d'armement : un holster est une sorte de lanière qui permet de porter un flingue contre son flanc et un Walter TPH est un petit pistolet.

* * *

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

Je fracassais mon réveil d'un coup de pied bien placé. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur adjacent, et des centaines de petites pièces s'éparpillèrent sur le sol dans une pluie métallique. J'allais encore devoir en racheter un. Pourtant, je n'avais aucune animosité contre ces petites choses bruyantes et matinales. C'était juste un réflexe de survie : un jour, j'avais été réveillée par un homme en costard bleu ciel qui pointait son arme sur moi. Seuls mes instincts m'avaient sauvée, et depuis ce trépidant matin, j'avais tendance à être nerveuse.

Je me levais prestement, et enfilais mon survêtement noir, mon holster d'épaule, mon Walter TPH et ma veste de tailleur. C'était le détail classe qui éloignait mes petits camarades et qui leur permettait de rester dans leur bienheureuse ignorance. J'allumais mon portable, et constatais avec une joie non dissimulée que nous étions le vendredi 14 février.

Ce soir, j'en connaissais un qui allait crever.

Edward Cullen… Ma proie, ma cible, le vampire le plus séduisant que je n'aie jamais rencontré, allait tout simplement mourir cette nuit. Heureusement pour lui, il avait une gueule d'ange, et j'avais décidé depuis quelques temps de l'achever rapidement. Edward Cullen était un être agréable, toujours prêt à rendre service, galant au point de m'en faire rougir, parfois timide, souvent touchant. Et surtout, il avait une beauté à couper le souffle.

Ses yeux dorés l'avaient trahi dés le premier jour de classe, car ils étaient la preuve de sa véritable nature. Cependant, je n'avais pas ressenti l'habituelle haine que j'éprouve contre ceux de son espèce, parce que son regard était douloureusement expressif. Malgré son sourire de façade, j'avais pu percevoir chez lui une blessure intérieure abyssale. J'étais incapable de savoir ce qui pouvait faire souffrir un vampire à part les balles de mon pistolet et mes lames aiguisées, mais lui semblait vraiment tourmenté. Mon p'tit chou, je vais te libérer ce soir. A minuit, tu seras définitivement en enfer.

Edward Cullen était légèrement plus grand que moi ; sa peau pâle était évidemment dure comme le marbre, et granuleuse comme si elle était constituée de milliers de cristaux. Edward était mon roc, et jouait parfaitement son rôle. Dommage que moi je n'étais pas la petite fille innocente qu'il croyait protéger du monde cruel environnant. En fermant les yeux, je passais mentalement ma main dans ses cheveux comme je le faisais de temps en temps pour l'embêter, et je crus même ressentir en frissonnant la douceur de sa tignasse châtain aux reflets cuivrés.

_Damned_, il était vraiment trop sexy.

Ca allait me faire un peu de peine de le tuer, mais ce n'était qu'une vermine de plus, un suceur de sang qui répandait le malheur et la mort autour de lui. C'était mon boulot de les achever tous, un par un, méthodiquement. Edward Cullen était juste le plus humain de tous ceux que j'avais pu rencontrer. Mes propres sentiments ne devaient rien changer.

Tandis que je brossais avec désespoir ma chevelure désordonnée, je me ressassais : PAS DE SENTIMENTS.

C'était la règle de base que m'avait répété Bruce un bon millier de fois durant mon apprentissage. Je repensais avec une certaine angoisse à la soirée qui avait scellé mon destin. Six longues années n'avaient pas suffit à effacer ce traumatisme.

J'avais 12 ans lors de cette chaude nuit de juin, et je dormais tranquillement dans le grand appartement new-yorkais de mes parents. Vers minuit, un bruit sourd m'avait réveillée, comme une détonation. Puis des sons étouffés, des gens qui courraient, des cris que je qualifierais bien plus tard d'inhumains. Ma porte s'était ouverte à la volée, et j'avais vu apparaître ma mère, rouge et essoufflée, armée d'un petit pistolet. Elle me hurla de me cacher sous le lit et de me taire. Je disparus sous les lattes de mon sommier sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les sons se rapprochaient, et j'essayais de m'enfoncer dans la moquette râpeuse. Je ne récoltais que des brûlures. Un instant plus tard, j'entendis trois détonations, et le bruit me perça les tympans. C'était assourdissant, ma chambre était devenue un enfer. Je me blottis par terre, incapable de voir ce qu'il se passait au dessus de mon lit.

Puis, le visage de ma mère s'éclata contre le sol face à moi : elle était morte. Du sang recouvrait ses joues, et elle me tendait sa main armée comme une passation de pouvoir. Ses yeux chocolat dont j'avais hérités me fixaient, mais son regard était déjà perdu derrière le voile de la mort. Inconsciemment, j'avais attrapé son arme. A cet instant, une tête squelettique, pâle et décharnée était apparue dans mon champ de vision. J'avais tiré. J'avais reçu une première giclée de sang, tandis que la cervelle du vampire s'éparpillait dans ma chambre. Le recul m'avait poussée contre le mur. Sans le savoir, j'avais la planque parfaite. Si un vampire voulait m'attraper, il devait se baisser pour passer sous le lit. Je le voyais, je criais, je tirais.

Je ne sais combien de vampires je blessais cette nuit là. Ce fut ma pire tuerie, et je mis des années à réaliser l'horreur dans laquelle je m'étais enlisée. Lors d'un moment de calme, j'étais sortie de ma cachette. Mes peluches avaient absorbé tout le sang des raclures, et avaient gonflées comme des ballons de baudruches. Des morceaux de chair recouvraient désormais ma moquette comme des milliers de vers de terre grouillants et dégoulinants. Je hurlai.

C'était le meilleur ami de mon père, Bruce, qui m'avait trouvée ainsi, prostrée sur le corps de ma mère, quelques minutes après. Il avait démembré les vampires et les avait brûlés devant moi. Plus rien n'aurait pu me choquer. Le visage ensanglanté de ma mère hantait déjà mes pensées. Bruce m'avait ensuite expliqué que mes parents et lui-même faisaient partie de la Ligue des Exécuteurs de Vampires. Puis il m'avait demandé ce que je voulais faire maintenant. J'étais désormais orpheline. Le seul adulte que je connaissais se tenait face à moi. Vers quel avenir aurais-je bien pu me tourner ? Sans hésiter, j'avais répondu :

-Je veux tuer tous les vampires.

Alors Bruce m'avait formée. J'avais appris à manier le Magnum 44 avec autant de dextérité que les filles de mon âge maîtrisaient le bâton de rouge à lèvre. Tandis que d'autres enseignaient les bonnes manières à leur fille, Bruce m'indiquait comment pister, traquer, viser, tirer, recharger, tirer encore, démembrer et brûler. Au bout de quelques mois, je fis officiellement partie de la Ligue, société officieuse parfaitement organisée et totalement secrète. C'était mon fournisseur, employeur, indicateur et protecteur. Elle effaçait très efficacement toute trace de mes actions.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ils avaient fait pour rater Edward Cullen.

Je chassais tout ça de mes pensées, bus un cappuccino frappé, montais dans ma Ford Mustang GT500, et me dirigeais allégrement vers le lycée.

Edward m'attendait comme chaque matin, adossé à sa Volvo C30 grise métallisée. Si au moins il avait eu des goûts douteux, ça aurait été plus simple. Il me salua à distance en inclinant sa tête, tout en gardant son regard rivé à l'endroit supposé de mes yeux. J'enlevais mes Ray-Ban pour lui montrer mon intérêt. C'était la seule personne à qui je parlais, il fallait au moins que je cultive ma sociabilité avec lui. Malgré sa nature, il était plutôt proches des humains. Moi, j'évitais tout contact avec ces répugnants petits êtres vivants, dont la moitié fantasmait sur Edward, et l'autre moitié rêvait secrètement de lui ressembler. De toute façon, ma vie était une fuite permanente. A quoi bon me faire des amis ? A chaque exécution, je changeais d'Etat, et je laissais ma vie précédente en plan. Eviter tout contact humain me permettait de vivre sans regrets. Demain, je quitterai la ville pluvieuse de Forks, Washington, sans mélancolie ni nostalgie. Je me dirigerai vers un nouveau vampire, et j'oublierai ces quelques mois aussi vite qu'on pouvait changer de chaussettes.

-Dit moi, Isa…

Je m'appelle Isabella, et globalement, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Isa, c'était mon surnom de couverture, un horrible pseudonyme qui me donne envie de dézinguer celui qui m'appelle comme ça. C'est pour cette raison que je dis aux vampires que je rencontre de m'appeler ainsi : ça augmente mon capital haine, et ça diminue leur espérance de vie.

-Oui ?

-Tu vas avec quelqu'un au bal ce soir ?

Je le regardais avec un intérêt croissant car cette discussion m'arrangeait. Je me répétais les quatre phases de mon plan : qu'il m'invite, que je l'amadoue, que je l'isole, que je le tue. Je répondis par la négative à sa question, et rajoutais d'une petite voix triste :

-Personne ne m'a invitée…

-Tu ne parles à personne en même temps.

-Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis !

- Oui, bon, excuse-moi.

J'adorais le rabaisser, parce qu'il se sentait toujours en tort. C'était une des caractéristiques principales d'Edward Cullen, toujours accuser les responsabilités. Un ouragan pourrait dévaster Seattle qu'il se sentirait responsable de ne pas avoir maîtrisé le vent. J'attendis patiemment qu'il reprenne la discussion, et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort en espérant qu'il m'invite à ce satané bal.

-Donc, Isa…

Je retins ma main, prête à jaillir pour lui coller une baffe.

-Tu viendrais avec moi ?

Je le laissais s'empêtrer dans sa demande, le fixant comme si j'avais eu affaire à un être dénué d'intelligence.

-Au bal… tu sais ce soir, c'est la Saint-Valentin…

-Ah ouais, les bonbons en forme de cœur, les trucs roses pathétiques…

-Et les diners aux chandelles, les déclarations écrites à l'encre de chine sur du papier carton, les baisers timides et pleins de salive dégoulinante…

Je restais incrédule face à un Edward hilare qui se moquait ostentatoirement de moi. Il voulait m'inviter au bal, mais venait clairement de déclarer qu'il trouvait ça aussi pathétique que moi. Soit son cerveau ne tournait pas rond, soit il en avait rien à faire de moi –ce dont je doutais fortement-. Je décidais de faire la fille vexée.

-Si tu le prends comme ça…

-Allez Isa, viens avec moi… Promis il n'y aura rien de tout ça entre nous.

Ca c'est sûr, ça ne sera pas vraiment une soirée romantique pour nous deux. Je retins une petite exclamation de joie qui aurait été déplacée et très mal interprétée. Ce soir, je jouerais avec Edward Cullen. Je ne voyais pas ce qui allait pouvoir empêcher sa mort.

*  
**

Je me demandais pourquoi diable je me démenais comme ça pour ce ridicule bal de Saint-Valentin. Après les cours, j'étais rentrée chez moi aussi vite que me le permettait ma Mustang. C'est-à-dire très vite. J'avais grimpé les escaliers comme si ma vie en dépendait, et ça faisait deux heures que je me pomponnais dans la salle de bain. Je me baffais pour ma superficialité. Il n'empêche que maintenant, mes cheveux habituellement pendants et sans volume étaient rehaussés en un chignon strict d'où partaient quelques mèches judicieusement choisies. Mes joues blanches avaient été poudrées de rose, mes yeux entourés d'un fard violet, mes cils gonflés au mascara.

En guise d'appât, une robe bustier blanche me serrait la poitrine tandis que je cachais mon holster sous une veste officier rouge. Je dissimulais un long couteau en argent dans une des poches.

J'étais prête.

A 20heures, une Aston Martin s'arrêta devant chez moi. Il avait vraiment bon goût… Edward m'ouvrit la portière, tandis que je remarquais subrepticement son costume Hugo Boss.

_Damned_, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Les vampires sont par essence beaux. Leur agréable petit minois est leur principale arme pour séduire les pauvres humains qui croisent leur route. Au vu de la face arrière d'Edward, je déduisis qu'il devait sûrement être le plus dangereux des vampires. Le tuer serait vraiment une bonne chose.

Il roula en silence. Notre relation était faite de ces instants calmes. En quelques mois, nous avions appris à nous connaître. Enfin moi je le connaissais, alors qu'il ne connaissait que le rôle que je jouais. Je savais qu'il était posé, qu'il aimait la musique, qu'il était maladroit avec les filles –surtout moi-, qu'il était taquin, mais toujours prêt à tout pour les autres –surtout pour moi-. Il savait que j'étais timide, associable, que j'aimais écouter la musique qu'il me jouait, que j'avais un humour douteux, et que je maîtrisais ma vie. Dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas faux. Il avait juste omis de me dire qu'il était un vampire, et j'avais malencontreusement négligé de lui signaler mon goût prononcé pour la chasse de ses semblables.

Il m'amena avec douceur sur la piste de danse, et me fit tournoyer pendant des heures. J'étais grisée par cet instant car Edward était un excellent danseur, et l'ondulation de son corps me réchauffait plus que nécessaire. Le temps s'écoulait, lentement, mais inextricablement vers sa mort. Il fallait juste que j'accélère le mouvement, que je me retrouve seule avec lui. J'allais voir le DJ, et lui demandais de passer un slow.

Une chanson plus tard, je me collais lascivement contre Edward. Je frottais ma poitrine contre son torse, et malgré les différentes épaisseurs de vêtements, la fraicheur d'Edward fit dresser mes tétons. Merde ! Je n'aurais pas dû être excitée, mais mon corps ne me répondait plus. C'était trop bon pour que j'arrête, et je décidais inconsciemment de faire entrer mon bassin en action. Lorsque mon bas-ventre frôla le sien, je sentis sans difficulté son érection. Je retins un cri de surprise car je ne m'attendais pas à une si grosse protubérance. Edward serait une immense perte pour le plaisir féminin, pensais-je en rigolant. Le slow se finit, et, accrochée au cou de mon cavalier, je lui murmurais d'une voie que j'espérais sensuelle:

-J'ai envie d'être seule avec toi…

J'avais oublié qu'Edward était vieux-jeu, et rempli de bonnes manières.

-Tu es sûre ? Il vaudrait peut être mieux qu'on…

Avant qu'il ne déblatère une myriade de mots incongrus, je l'enlaçais plus fermement, en faisant bien attention que mon flingue ne touche pas son torse. Les vampires ressentent beaucoup plus de choses que les humains, et c'était déjà un exploit qu'il n'ait pas remarqué les lanières de mon holster. Il devait sûrement s'imaginer un sous-vêtement compliqué, du genre porte-jarretelle pour la poitrine. Je suis sûre que ça doit bien exister. Je lui susurrais à l'oreille :

-Edward Cullen, j'ai envie de vous…

Son regard ambré valait tout l'or du monde. Un mélange de lubricité, de désir, de quelque chose que je savais être la soif, et au fond, peut-être un peu d'amour. Tant pis pour lui, un vampire ne devrait pas tomber amoureux. C'est contre-nature. Il me prit par la main, et m'emmena dans une arrière salle qui était évidemment fermée. Il défonça la serrure d'un coup de pied. Je revis mon réveil qui avait explosé ce matin de la même manière. La ressemblance entre nos deux gestes me troubla.

Avant que j'ai le temps d'étudier la psychologie sous-jacente, il me traîna dans la pièce avec sa force surhumaine. Il avait oublié qu'il me cachait sa vraie nature. Je n'allais pas le lui faire remarquer, et je choisis plutôt de l'embrasser avec fougue.

_Damned,_ c'était trop bon.

Je n'avais jamais expérimenté ça avec un vampire. D'habitude, je les repère, je les file, je les bute, fin. Depuis Edward, tout avait changé. J'étais arrivée le 13 septembre 2009 à Forks, le jour de mes 18 ans. J'avais déjà 6 ans d'expériences plus ou moins agréables d'exécution de ces démoniaques créatures et j'avais donc décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, histoire de souffler un peu. Il avait fallu que je tombe dans le seul lycée fréquenté par un vampire. Et pire, dans la même classe. Parfois, le destin s'acharne sur vous.

La première fois que je l'avais vu, je n'avais pas mon flingue sur moi. Normal, j'étais censée être en vacances. Et depuis, je n'avais jamais eu le courage de le tuer, même durant tous ces après-midi que l'on avait passés ensemble. J'étais avant tout curieuse, c'était le premier vampire qui allait à l'école ! Je m'étais faite prendre à mon propre jeu, et j'avais finalement fixé cette date butoir, le 14 février. D'abord car j'avais envie que toutes les petites pisseuses du lycée bavent en me voyant danser avec Edward Cullen, et qu'ensuite, la symbolique serait parfaite. Démembrer un vampire que je soupçonnais être amoureux de moi le jour de la Saint-Valentin… j'en mouillais depuis quelques temps déjà.

Et pour le coup, je mouillais… mais pas exactement pour la bonne raison. Edward était frais –normal pour un vampire-, et sa langue me procurait des émotions inexplicables et surtout inattendues. D'habitude, le sexe est chaud, humide, moite. Là, c'était froid, dur, brut. Ma langue chercha ses canines pointues, et j'appuyais volontairement dessus pour me couper. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent. Je savais que je jouais avec ma vie, mais j'avais envie de lui offrir un peu de moi avant de l'achever.

Edward se crispa tandis que sa langue léchait avidement le sang qui s'échappait. Apparemment, c'était bon. J'étais même vexée car ça semblait meilleur que le sexe. Les yeux d'Edward papillonnèrent et il gémit tandis que ses mains se refermaient sur mes fesses d'une façon possessive qui me combla. Sa bouche s'approcha doucement de mon cou, et je tremblai de peur. Ca ne devait pas se finir comme ça. Heureusement pour moi, il se contenta de murmurer d'une voix rauque:

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi…

Ses canines frôlèrent mon cou, puis son visage angélique se replaça dans mon champ de vision. Pour ne pas être troublée par les émotions qu'il me montrait, je l'embrassais une fois de plus. Après avoir fini l'exploration de sa bouche, ma langue fourcha vers d'autres horizons.

J'avais habilement enlevé les vêtements d'Edward (abîmer un costume Hugo Boss est en dehors de mes compétences), et j'avais pu découvrir son sexe. Evidemment en érection, royalement dressé et attendant mes soins. J'avais allongé Edward sur le premier bureau venu, et il n'avait pas protesté. En fait, il avait l'air carrément à l'ouest, au pays des bisounours du X sûrement. Tel un serpent, ma langue lécha son torse avant de descendre sinueusement vers son sexe. Le regard d'Edward ne me quittait pas. J'approchais doucement mes lèvres de son pénis tout en fixant mes yeux dans les siens. Puis le contact se fit.

_Damned_, il était trop bon.

Ce n'était pas du tout prévu que je prenne du plaisir avant de le tuer, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas refuser ce genre de cadeau de la vie. Le corps d'Edward Cullen n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait refuser. Ma langue fit des va-et-vient sur son sexe tandis qu'il gémissait de plaisir et que je grognais de désir. Puis je fis rentrer son pénis dans ma bouche, et je fermais les yeux. Je voyais mentalement la scène, moi à califourchon sur une table d'école engloutissant la verge du vampire nu qui était à ma merci. J'en jouissais presque. Avant que je comprenne ce qui m'arrive, Edward m'attrapa les jambes et me retourna pour pouvoir accéder à mon sexe. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon vagin déjà humide et grand ouvert. Sa langue commença à me chatouiller le clitoris, tandis que la mienne tournoyait autour de son gland.

Il jouait avec moi avec une grande dextérité. Dés qu'il sentait mon plaisir monter, il ralentissait son rythme pour m'apaiser. Sa langue froide était d'une professionnalité à toute épreuve et d'une efficacité redoutable. Quelques minutes après, je hurlais de plaisir. Il n'avait toujours pas joui alors que ma langue avait continué sa valse autour de son pénis pendant qu'il s'occupait de moi. Note personnelle : les vampires sont plus résistants que les humains. Et Edward est un super bon coup. La gente féminine perdra vraiment beaucoup ce soir.

Je décidais de reprendre le dessus, et commençais à le chevaucher. Sentir son sexe froid pénétrer mon corps chaud faillit me faire défaillir. De désir. J'accélérais progressivement le rythme, sentant son sexe s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans mon corps. Mon bassin était en feu, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir en baisant. Je pris une seconde pour dévisager Edward. Il avait fermé les yeux, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme pour se retenir.

-T'aime ça ?

Ma question était sortie toute seule, dans un moment de faiblesse. J'avais vraiment voulu qu'Edward prenne du plaisir. Je devais me reprendre. PAS DE SENTIMENTS. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et j'en conclus qu'il appréciait mes talents.

L'avantage de la robe, c'est qu'Edward n'avait pas eu à me déshabiller pour me pénétrer. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever ma veste. Heureusement, car je n'aurais pas pu lui résister. Je me serais mise à poil pour lui, dévoilant ma vraie nature s'il le fallait, juste pour ces instants de pur plaisir. Le Walter TPH me frottait le flanc, me rappelant ma mission. Patience mon petit…

Je le sortis tout de même du holster, et le tint fermement à deux mains, visant la tête de mon amant. Edward fermait toujours les yeux. Quelque part au loin, j'entendis minuit sonner.

Premier coup, j'arquais mon bassin en un mouvement brusque. La danse macabre pouvait commencer.

Deuxième coup, surpris, Edward poussa un cri de plaisir et jouis à l'intérieur de mon corps, son sperme froid se répandant sur ma paroi humide.

Troisième coup, surprise, je jouis à mon tour en entourant Edward, mon vagin se contractant à de nombreuses reprises autour de son pénis.

Quatrième coup, Edward ouvrit ses yeux pétillants de bonheur.

Cinquième coup, je tirais pile dans le petit creux au dessus de son nez. La perfection d'Edward Cullen venait de prendre fin.

Sixième coup, il murmura calmement_ Bella…_ tandis qu'un petit geyser de sang surgissait au milieu de son front. Comment connaissait-il ce surnom ? Je reculais en chancelant, choquée.

Septième coup, je vidais mon chargeur sur le vampire qui venait de m'appeler Bella après m'avoir procuré du plaisir comme personne encore ne me l'avait jamais fait. A chaque détonation, une partie de moi-même mourrait avec Edward.

Huitième coup, je sortis mon couteau et approchais la lame du vampire à l'agonie. Je devais abréger ses souffrances…

Neuvième coup, tandis que son corps se vidait progressivement de son sang, il réussit à articuler d'une voix faible qui me déchira le cœur : _dans… la poche… de… ma veste…_

Dixième coup, rapidement et méthodiquement, comme je l'avais fait des centaines de fois auparavant, je démembrais Edward. L'avantage d'être une professionnelle, c'est que ma lame était en permanence aiguisée, et découpait la chair marmoréenne des vampires aussi aisément que le beurre.

Onzième coup, je craquais l'allumette qui déclencherait le bûcher d'Edward.

Douzième coup, je me mis à pleurer, tandis que je fuyais, emportant avec moi les habits d'Edward, seuls vestiges du vampire qui devait maintenant brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Arrivée chez moi, j'essuyais d'un geste rageur mes larmes, et m'assis sur le sol gelé de la cuisine. Je fourrais ma tête dans ses fringues pour m'imprégner de cette odeur que je ne sentirai plus jamais. PAS DE SENTIMENTS. Je sentis un bout de papier me frotter le visage. ''_ Dans… la poche… de… ma veste…''_. Je dépliais la lettre qui m'était adressée.

_Bella,_

_Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que tu as réussi à me tuer. Félicitations._

Ma bouche s'ouvrit comme un poisson tentant d'avaler sa nourriture. Comment savait-il ?

_J'aurais aimé voir ta tête à cet instant… Tu attends sûrement des explications. Les voilà :_

_Je ne pense pas t'apprendre que certains vampires sont dotés de pouvoirs, et le mien était de lire dans les pensées. Je suis désolé ma belle, mais depuis le premier jour, je sais qui tu es. Tu te demande alors pourquoi je t'ai accostée, pourquoi j'ai joué avec le feu en passant tout ce temps avec toi… Il se trouve que ton sang m'a frappé de plein fouet dés la première seconde où je l'ai senti. Initialement attiré par ton fluide vital, j'ai découvert par la suite une fille torturée, sensible, mais également intelligente, drôle et intéressante... Tu es juste dans une fuite permanente du bonheur qui pend sous ton nez Bella._

_Je ne dis pas que j'aurais été ce bonheur, ton idéal. Mais tu dois encore apprendre des choses sur les vampires. Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu ne le crois, même si nous sommes damnés. Depuis un siècle, je me nourris de sang animal, et, malgré la tentation, je n'ai pas tué d'être humain durant toute cette période. Je me savais voué à l'enfer, mais je voulais être en accord avec moi-même. Ne regrette pas de m'avoir tué Bella, j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps…_

Je sortis mon pistolet de son holster. J'avais plus que merdé ce soir. Pour la première fois, la tête que j'avais envie de faire exploser était humaine : c'était celle de Bruce et de ses maudites règles.

_Tu te demande sûrement pourquoi est-ce que je voulais mourir. Il faut que tu saches que je tentais d'avoir une vie normale, pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être ce monstre sanguinaire que tu chasses sans répit. J'avais déjà réussi à me fondre parmi vous, fréquentant vos écoles et universités. Cependant, il me manquait deux aspects de la vie humaine, des aspects que tu as apportés avec toi sans même le faire exprès. Le premier ingrédient manquant était l'amour._

Je plaçais le canon de mon Walter TPH dans ma bouche. La fraicheur de mon arme me rappelait d'une cruelle manière la langue froide de mon amant. J'avais embrassé la mort ce soir, et je n'aurais pas du échapper à sa sentence. Je repris ma lecture et fut étonnée de voir qu'Edward suivait le même cheminement que moi :

_Le deuxième aspect fondamentalement humain est la mort. Tu m'as donné la plus importante des leçons Bella : la vie est éphémère. En me tuant, tu m'as permit de vivre_.

Ma langue frôla le métal noir de mon flingue une ultime fois. Après avoir lu sa dernière phrase, j'appuyais sur la gâchette sans hésiter. Je n'entendis jamais le bruit de sa lettre tombant sur le sol.

_Je t'attends. Rejoins-moi. Et que l'enfer devienne paradis…_

* * *

**Vous aurez sans doute remarqué que :**

**1) je ne suis pas douée pour les lemon, ou en tout cas pas habituée du tout à en écrire.  
2)Bella, la cruche effacée de Twilight était bien trop fade à mon goût. La mienne est (un tout petit peu) plus piquante et épicée. Ne m'en voulez pas…  
3)Mon Edward, de ce fait, perd en saveur. (Mais après l'avoir gouté, je vous assure qu'il est toujours aussi bon. Il a un petit goût de miel et de sapin…hmmmmmmm).**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
**


End file.
